learning to love
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: I'm so tired right now,I stayed up from 1 to now,I wish I had a job where I could sleep and get paid for it...anyways,hope you like it,ichigo is depressed and they find out her secret,then they learn more things about her... Oh,and I read over it and I laughed at the whole pink fluffy unicorn thing,so funny! Anyways, enjoy! *Discontinued*
1. A secret found out

**MC:Hey guys,so this one is going to be one of my more funnier stories,but I'm not doing spoilers,okay,and now that I have kisshu and ichigo in the room...**

**Ichigo: What now?**

**MC: Be nicer Ichigo,I still have that one story...**

**Ichigo: What?!**

**Kisshu: What story?**

**MC: Oh nothing... But Kisshu,do the disclaimer before she tries to kill me or you!**

**Kisshu: I don't know why she wants to kill you or me,but Mew Cupcake does not own Tokyo Mew Mew,if she did Ichigo would have killed her by now... Bye!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I walked through the park with a blank face... I had fallen into depression and its been two years since the battle and when massaya killed himself and kisshu left... I sighed,I missed kisshu... I then heard a rustling from the bush nearby... I turned my head fast and then shook it off,nothing was there,just the wind... I then kept walking then whispered "I wish he was here..." then I thought I heard whispering... I turned towards it,but nothing was there,I was just hallucinating... "Just the wind,I really should forget about him,he left for his planet 2 years ago,I don't think he'll come back... plus massaya died too..." I whispered to myself,then I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear "Just the wind?" I turned around,no one was there,I was shocked... I then kept walking to my house,I then whispered to myself "I'm just hallucinating again,it's all his fault he did this to me,plus,not to mention he's on his planet right now,he hates me,he was just playing with me..." I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear again "Are you sure... Koneko-chan?" I turned around and no one was there,I then whispered to myself again "I really should stop hallucinating now. It'll only become worse when I get to my room..." then I slightly smiled at the thought of my house... It was summer now but I had to wear long sleeves... I started cutting when I heard kisshu left and Massaya killed himself... I'm not proud of it,but I do it... today I was wearing a blue and white long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and black ankle length socks and black sneaker boots and I had on a blue and white striped tank top under the shirt,I had on regular make up just foundation and other stuff that you would normally put on,and black eyeshadow and lip gloss... my hair was half way down my back and my mew colour,my eyes were my new coloured ones too... I then walked home...

I got home and ran up to my room,my parents were on a cruise for the whole year,so then I locked the front and back doors,then I ran up to my room and locked that door,during this time,my friends could come... so I got in my roof and went to my desk,it had all my make up and knife... I pulled it out and was about to start when I heard teleporting...

Kisshu's P.O.V.

I saw her pull out a knife and was shocked... I was the whisper she heard at the park...I teleported into her room right when she was about to start cutting...

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I turned around and kisshu was there,I was shocked,then I quickly hid the knife behind my back...Then he said "Ichigo,what's behind your back.?" "Its nothing!" "Tell me or I'll find out for myself!" "No!" I then jumped out the window with my pendant,I transformed... Since I'm part cyniclon also,so then o teleported to the park,which didn't help at all... He found me easily... I then flew into the air and thought of where to go,I couldn't let him see the knife... he flew up too and then teleported to my room,set the knife down and teleported back... he wasn't there though,I knew where he went... I teleported to the cafe,but he was already there with the knife,and I was still in the long sleeve... I looked at him and stared in horror... "Ichigo,what is this all about?" "Its nothing!" "Fine,but why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" Mint now was talking... "Yeah ichigo,you wear them everyday,why?" "Its nobody's business!" I attempted to teleport out of there but I couldn't for some reason... "Trying to get away? I made sure you couldn't." "I hate you so much!" "I know. Now let's see your arm." "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Before I knew it,he was behind me holding my arms back,I didn't need them though,I flipped myself over him and ran to a corner,which was a bad idea...he had grabbed a frying pan and hit me knocking me out...

When I woke up,I was tied to a chair and my sleeves were pulled up showing scars and cuts and dried blood... I then let my head fall,they found out... I then let myself cry... tears ran down my face,I then heard the others come down the stairs... ryou heard me sob and then so did the others,then ryou came over to me,he whispered in my ear "It was kisshu's idea,I'm so sorry..." I kind of smiled and then I lifted my head,smiled at ryou and then let my head fall again and kept crying... kisshu almost got near me when I said "Why did you have to make this happen!?" "Ichigo,I had to know the truth..." "Just,never do anything like that again,okay..." "okay..." then I got out of the chair since I had untied it and then left...


	2. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

**Okay,second chapter,I'm writing this on my iPod,so point out mistakes if I don't change them soon,anyways,kisshu,do the disclaimer!**

**Kisshu-*is knocked out***

**Ichigo what did you do this time?!**

**Ichigo- He tried to kiss me and I got a trying pan...**

**Fine,I don't own anything but my own characters! Oh,and this chapter will be funnier and longer! Enjoy! And people,reviews mean a lot to me and thanks! Oh,and shout out to Naylieya for reviewing!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was outside the cafe,I had forgiven them for what they did,and I said I was sorry about everything...

A month later...

We were setting up for the sleepover we were going to have. My parents were gone so I didn't have to worry about them being here. So we set up food and karaoke and sleeping bags,then we decided to go to the park...

At the park...(People,kiiechiro,zakuro,and Ryou are on a month trip,so they're not there,so no work for anyone... Oh,and people,I am listening to the song "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows" for the ten hour version... SO ADDICTING!)

We all sat at the swings and kisshu and I talked. "So how has your planet been?" "Well,it's not normal..." "How so?" "You sure you wanna know?" "Yeah!" "Okay,well,we have pink fluffy unicorns(See what I did there.),the trees are purple with gold bark,the animals are not normal colors,I even saw a pink cat that was fluffy. Then when it rains,it's orange,and the unicorns won't stop singing and dancing on rainbows,luckily they're not close to populated areas. But yeah,um,you wanna go there sometime cause I know I don't want to go there again..." "PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS! I wanna go there!" "Not the reaction I was thinking of..." "Wait,do they keep singing... PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS~/x12/!" I repeated this and he then ran away,I fell on the ground laughing,but then I realised that the song was now stuck in my head... "What did you do to kisshu?!" Asked a concerned Pai coming over to a tree where kisshu was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth,then he said "The pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows..." "So now he has a fear of those?" "Yeah,but you guys don't know how bad it is... They won't stop singing,when they eat,they keep singing..." A wave of fear came onto Pai and kisshu's faces,we a were shocked but then just took them to my house while they were traumatised...


	3. A really sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
